vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LayetriP/Official Release Announcement!
Hey guys! It's finally here: official Release Announcement day :D. And man, we have a whole lot to announce! First of all, the thing you're all quite aware of by now:' Layetri's new album will be released on December 1st, 2016!' It's official now :D. We as a team worked hard the past months to deliver you a great album (I myself have been working on these songs for about a year now, so I guess it's time for change now lol). However, unlike stated in the previous posts about it, the album 500001 'will first be released as an EP version. Before you go and ragequit, notice the word ''first in the sentence. ''But wait, will there be a '''second album?'' you might ask yourself. And yes, there will 'be a second album. We decided that, in order to deliver you the best we can, we need more time. However, we (especially me), are fed up with waiting and working on this one release. That's why we decided to push out an EP version now, and release a ''deluxe version''' later on, probably early 2017. The deluxe version will include some of the songs we left out from the EP for quality reasons, as well as reworked versions of both Answer to My Feelings and Good Girl's Wish. So, without further ado, here is the list of songs that are on the album: : 1.' 500001 'Hatsune Miku, backed by GUMI - Lyrics: Takahiro178; Music: LayetriP; Tuning: Giutli : 2.' Human's Need is Love 'Hatsune Miku - Lyrics: Takahiro178; Music: LayetriP; Tuning: Giutli : 3.' Doesn't Change at All 'MEIKO - Lyrics: Takahiro178; Music: LayetriP; Tuning: Giutli :: Featuring Daniël on saxophone and Wouter on drums/cajon : 4.Song ''GUMI - Lyrics: Cory; Music: LayetriP; Tuning: Giutli'' :: Featuring Barry on (solo) guitar ~'' ''Pretty exciting, right? :D Oh, and there is more to come! As with the release of Good Girl's Wish, there will be a new website (no, this is not becoming a tradition or anything, we thought an album release and the launch of a new website would go well together). Since we have a web guru on the team now, we thought we would make good use of that and give him some work to do. The work is coming along nicely, so expect to see a beautiful website within about a month. -thanks to pascalboy Something a bit more personal, but still relevant. I, LayetriP, will be participating in some events surrounding 3FM Serious Request 2016. Serious Request is an annual fundraising campaign in the Netherlands to raise money for a certain charity. This year they are collecting money to save children with pneumonia. And yes, while underestimated in the west, this is a serious problem for thousands of children - every 35 seconds one child dies from pneumonia. And we can do something about it! Since I'm deeply involved with helping people, I want to help their campaign as well. I will be participating in events held by my school, but I want to invite all of you to donate money to their campaign. They need it! How great would it be to completely eliminate this problem and make the earth a bit safer and better place to live? You can read more about the campaign on the website of 3FM Serious Request (which is in Dutch) or on their Facebook page . Oh, and while you're at it, don't forget to check out their Glazen Huis, during which 3 DJs of Dutch radio network 3FM will be locked up in a glass house for a few days, without food. Thousands of people gather to see the DJs in person or donate money directly (you can also request songs), and I will be there too for a short amount of time! (as if anyone ever wanted to meet me lol). Anyways, if you're in the area, it's definitely something you should experience (if you're not, you can always check their livestream on the website). And after all this, don't forget to check out our album. Pre-orders should open in a few days, so be sure to grab your copy. We might do a Patreon campaign or something to fund a physical copy of the album, check our Facebook page for updates. As always: grtz, LayetriP Category:Blog posts